


Кэртианская симфония

by mciron2013



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Mysticism, Poetry, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: О спасении Кэртианы.





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13. Кроссовер с fandom russian classic 2013. 
> 
> Нестандартный комплект Повелителей. AU. Намёки на всевозможные пейринги.
> 
> Бета - Linnaren.

Среди облаков парила золотая луна, истончившаяся с правого края.

Туман наплывал на город, пронзённый её желтоватыми лучами.

В городе было мертво и тихо, только в одном из домов ветер трепал занавеску в открытом окне.

Занавеска билась птицей, прозрачная, как морская пена.

За занавеской свечи блистали, смотрелись в бока бокалов, отгоняли ночных незваных гостей.

Пахло сиренью.

Высоко над городом, среди прозрачных облаков, приостановил коня усталый всадник.

Увидел свет в окне, направился дальше, вниз.

Копыта его коня били по распластанным крышам.

Ветер безвременья дул ему в спину, срывал шляпу с чёрным пером.

Всадник посмотрел в окно, отправился дальше.

Стихло всё.

Только занавеска трепетала парусом, прозрачная, как морская пена.

Двое сидели в полутёмном кабинете. Вино горечью наполняло хрусталь. Корона с острыми зубцами, что лежала на столе, разделяла их.

— Рокэ, — говорил Марсель. Из глаз его смотрела осень. — Нет у меня сил на такое; если у тебя не стало, так и у меня не будет!

Алва молчал, маленькими глотками пил винную горечь.

Из глаз его смотрела Она.

Долго молил Марсель о милости, пока не зашла над городом золотая луна, истончившаяся с правого края.

Алва молчал, покачивал бокал в тонких пальцах, знающих смерть лучше гитарных струн.

Марсель говорил о тяжести венца. О мантиях из тумана. О нежных лилиях. О сладком шёпоте волн.

Когда рассвело, Алва взял в руки корону с окровавленными солнцем рубинами.

— Не любил я никого сильнее, чем тебя, — прошептал Марсель.

Встал на колени, виновный и безвинный. Кровавая тяжесть охватила его лоб.

Стал он королём.

И поцеловал Алва короля — словно запечатал изогнутые губы.

Где-то далеко прозвенели копыта по мостовой, и всё стихло в предутреннем мареве.

Занавеска замерла, прозрачная, как морская пена, как нежные лилии.

Через четыре улицы отсюда вдова Луиза Арамона расчёсывала у окна золотые волосы.

Напевала ласково, забылась, мечтая о синеглазом герцоге.

А тот уходил прочь в предутреннем мареве. Не оглядывался он и не прощался.

Город молчал за его спиной, а туман из жёлтого стал золотистым.

И новый король смотрел ему вслед печально и немо.

А вдова Луиза Арамона выронила гребень. И слушала шаги, пока не стихли.

Алва шёл полями, пронизанными солнечным светом.

Склонялся над прозрачной водой. Смотрел себе глаза в глаза. И пушистые облака плыли над прозрачной водой.

Ласковые и коварные найери звали путника к себе лунными ночами, расплетали серебряные косы. Плакали, насылали туманы. Играли серебряными косами.

Но никому не отвечал он, потому что Она развернула над ним свои крылья.

В заалевшем закате в бескрайних степях встала башня. Манила путника, пронзала вершиной небо, и на вершине её горело солнце.

Шёл Алва легко, будто возвращался из дальних странствий в почти забытый дом. Легко взбежал по ступеням.

Небо смотрело на него сверху, будто заглядывало в колодец, где мелькала одна смутная тень.

Пели камни и радовались, горело солнце, облетал башню радостный ветер.

Гордо осматривал Алва свои владения. Расхаживал по вершине.

Солнце зашло, камни уснули, а ветер унёсся на север — раскачивать угрюмые сосны на холодных скалистых берегах, подпевать жестокому морю, что пело о силе и смерти.

Тишина укрыла Золотые земли. Стоя на башне, смотрел в звёздную темноту король некоронованный. А другой король в пышном дворце плакал втихомолку и мучился от тяжести короны.

И вот тогда раздался шорох одежд: то шла Она, поднималась на башню.

Стояли он и Она против друг друга. Её грудь украшали лилии, а его — цепь с камнями.

Горели над ними звёзды, но Её глаза сияли ярче звёзд. Сказала Она, и голосу Её внимало всё живое:

— Долго охраняла я тебя, но теперь пришёл тебе срок принять на плечи весь груз, что тебе положен. Ты назначил короля людям, а сам ты — король всему миру!

— Не справлюсь я один, — сказал он, не стыдясь, ибо смотрела Она в его сердце и знала всё.

Тогда села Она и говорила так:

— Никогда ты не был один, ибо Четверо мудрее своих детей. Взгляни в Осень: там золотом горят деревья, огнём пылают факелы; дни там пронизаны светом. Твой вассал верит всем — и никому по-настоящему, сердце его подёрнулось пеплом, но оно приведёт его к тебе.

И говорила она:

— Взгляни в дни весенние: там тонок лёд и холод боится стать теплом, а в глубинах вод поселились жадные чудовища. Твой вассал не верит в себя, но он знает и помнит, и потому найдёт дорогу к тебе.

Ещё сказала Она так:

— Взгляни в Зиму: там замёрзло всё и земля мертва, укрыта снегом. Твой вассал никому не верит; он только знает, что ты есть, но его слишком крепко держат, чтобы он мог прийти к тебе.

И ещё говорила Она:

— Есть четвёртый; его вознесли на самый верх, и летит он там в небесной выси, но всю жизнь он платит долги и не может расплатиться. Он ждёт того, в кого можно было бы поверить, и боится не дождаться.

Велела Она:

— Пошли весть и жди. Сам ты ничего не сделаешь, ибо нет тебе хода с этой башни. Двое придут сами, одного нужно вызволить, а одного — поймать, как ловят птиц.

Отвечал он Ей:

— Пусть я король, но, если не захотят, нет моей власти над ними.

— Тогда чудовища придут в этот мир, — сказала Она, — и уже никто их не остановит. Не придёт хоть один — Сердце истечёт кровью, вечный туман наползёт на землю, и станут люди слепы. Вели ловить лебедя и разбивать оковы.

Одежды Её затрепетали от ветра, и повеяло холодом из подземных глубин.

Обещал Алва всё сделать, целовал край Её платья, называя королевой, и платье Её казалось ему сотканным из ночи и украшенным звёздами.

Рассвет обласкал спящего короля, коснулся бледных щёк. Золотой луч погладил чёрные волосы.

С рассветом сел на перила башни ворон, чёрный как смоль.

Расхаживал он по перилам, чистил перья, взмахивал усталыми крыльями.

Проснулся король и подумал, что хотел им поживиться ворон, чёрный как смоль.

Каркнул ворон:

— Не нужны мне твои глаза; дай лучше блестящий камушек!

Пересел ему на плечо.

— Дам, если отнесёшь письмо, кому я скажу, — ответил ему Алва. Мудрый ворон на его плече косился на сапфиры в цепи, переминался, раздумывая. Наконец согласился.

Написал Алва послание, вынул из цепи самый лучший камень и отдал ворону.

Зашуршал крыльями ворон, чёрный как смоль.

Унёсся, подхваченный ветром, только сапфир блеснул в клюве.

Алва стоял на вершине, провожая его глазами.

Не милы были рассветы тому, кого покинули в пышном дворце.

Корона казалась кровавой. Рассвет обливал окна кровью. Занавеси потяжелели от красной влаги.

Так мерещилось Марселю, но не мог сказать никому.

Наконец мелькнуло в кровавом мареве чёрное пятно.

Сел на окно ворон, чёрный как смоль, выронил из клюва сапфир.

Портреты осуждающе смотрели со стен. Занавеси угрожающе колыхались.

Пробежал Марсель по пустому залу, по солнечным пятнам. Шаги его спугнули ворона. Бросил ворон письмо, взмахнул крыльями — и никто его больше не видел.

Солнечные лучи тянулись к короне, когда Марсель, стоя посреди зала, читал письмо.

Бумага шуршала, мялась в руках. Пурпурная мантия, забытая, лежала на полу.

Дочитал Марсель письмо. Сердце забилось часто.

Пора приказывать, пора звать на помощь.

Вздрогнул в аббатстве неподвижный колокол, зазвонил, переполошив людей.

И далеко отсюда летел к своей хозяйке ворон, чёрный как смоль.


	2. Часть вторая

Все спали в святом городе и видели туманные сны.

Изредка заглядывала в окна луна, неполная с левого края.

Спал опальный принц и видел корону, что досталась другому. Видел пурпур мантии и солнечный свет.

В тоске метался по постели, пахнущей лавандой.

Спала принцесса и во сне вспоминала минувшее. Мечтала уйти с возлюбленным, бродить с ним по последнему пределу.

Проснувшись, заливала тоску настойкой, жёлтой, как кошачий глаз.

Около дома шуршало тёмное дерево, хранило тайну. Мэллит ворожила в ветвях, протягивала к луне тонкие руки. Пела о спасении.

Возле прыгали куницы, щекотали пушистыми хвостами. Было пятнадцать куниц, и Мэллит шестнадцатая.

Плакала, вытирала слёзы прядью волос.

Пела о спасении.

Рассвело. Спряталась за горизонтом луна, неполная с левого края.

Робер ехал светлеющим лесом. Золотая сень расцветала над головой, пронзённая солнечными лучами, — словно копья пронзали золотую сень.

В глубине леса царил мрак. Там разгуливали голодные волки. Смотрели из темноты янтарными глазами. Уходили в темноту.

Возле тропинки, словно факелы, стояли золотистые берёзы. Тихо роняли листья.

Робер вспоминал горячие слезы свечей. Алые языки огня. Вспоминал горчащий мёд.

Хотел вернуть прошлое, но был не в силах.

Не в силах…

Долгий путь предстоял ему, и не знал он, где будет конец.

Россыпь рос вела его яркими искрами. Указывали дорогу сполохи молний, блеск речной воды, шёлк осенней паутинки.

Вдоль дорог росла пожелтевшая душистая трава. В садах свешивались с ветвей красные яблоки.

И всё говорило о смерти, и всё затухало.

Нехорошее было время, потому что подступало вслед за ним безвременье. Злыми стали глаза у людей, а по дорогам бродила Пегая кобыла.

Догоняла неосторожных путников, звала сесть, увозила в мрак и гниль. Никто их больше не видел.

Только вдова Луиза знала правду, но она была далеко. Сидела у окна, ожидая, не проедет ли король, — и провожала его печальным взглядом.

Всё мерещились ей поцелуи возлюбленного на его губах.

Ночами зелёные огоньки окружали Робера, мешали спать, шептали нехорошее. Манили от костра в темноту. И слышался вокруг неровный цокот копыт.

То была Пегая кобыла.

Но по ветвям прыгали рыжие куницы. Ложились возле Робера, потягивая воздух чёрными носами. Сворачивались под боком тёплыми пушистыми клубками. Охраняли.

Поутру Робер пересчитывал стражей, смеялся. Куницы прыгали, перебегали с места на место, мешали считать.

Было пятнадцать куниц, и Мэллит шестнадцатая.

Хранила Робера её ворожба.

Всё не кончался путь его. Позади неотступно шла кобыла, и не было дороги назад.

Робер не поддавался злым чарам. Вели его рыжие куницы, усыпанные золотом тропинки, огненные облака.

А в святом городе всё скрадывал зелёный туман. Ушли из города крысы. Всю ночь полчища крыс шли по улицам. Смотрели жители на крысиный исход, в страхе молились.

Испугались принц и принцесса. Решили бежать из города.

— Не страшно стать дважды изгнанниками, — сказала принцесса. И замолчала, чтобы не назвать по имени смерть.

Взяла она свои пистолеты и бутыль с настойкой, жёлтой, как кошачий глаз. Принц взял шпагу и белый плащ.

Пришли они к морю. А у моря стоял корабль под белыми парусами.

Капитан корабля носил шаровары и красную косынку.

— Мы плывём туда, где нет зелёных туманов и не бродит Пегая кобыла. Если хотите, плывите с нами.

Так сказал капитан, который носил шаровары и красную косынку.

Принц и принцесса согласились.

Отплыл корабль к далёким берегам.

Пена бурлила за кормой, похожая на тончайшее кружево.

Принц и принцесса радовались. Смотрели на белую пену.

Скакал по небу одинокий всадник, и ветер безвременья дул ему в спину. Завидел всадник принца и принцессу, помахал им шляпой, но не видели его.

Смотрели на пену, похожую на тончайшую кружево.

Всадник поскакал дальше.

Копыта его коня рыли облака, и оттого рождались зарницы.

Сильной была ворожба Мэллит, никто не тронул Робера.

Пегая кобыла держалась позади него.

Все зелёные огоньки переловили хищные куницы. Долго потом вытирали острые мордочки.

Озлобленные люди не касались его. И ласковые и коварные найери не распускали перед ним серебристых кос. Попрятались в водных глубинах.

На закате увидел он одинокую башню.

Стояла башня, словно объятая пламенем. Колебалась в горячем воздухе.

Присели резвые куницы на задние лапки — пятнадцать куниц, и Мэллит шестнадцатая.

Сказал им Робер:

— Прощай, стая куниц!

Не знал, что может сделать для своих помощников.

Пятнадцать куниц помчались обратно — прыгать в лесах по ветвям, ловить птичек с розовой грудкой. Не по нраву была им душная степь.

Осталась Мэллит — шестнадцатая.

Громко билось её куничье сердце. Далеко зашла ворожба.

Думала: не заметит её Робер, уедет. Оставит на съедение ызаргам.

Опечалилась.

Посмотрел Робер на башню, посмотрел на куницу. Позвал с собой.

Обрадовалась Мэллит. Вскочила к нему в седло.

Громко билось её куничье сердце. Ворожба истончилась, словно истлевшая нить.

Горячими были камни башни. Согрело их за день жаркое солнце.

Как знать, не сгорит ли башня от жара, не истает, словно свеча?

Медленно поднимался Робер по витой лестнице. Куница тихо сидела за пазухой. Высовывала чёрный блестящий нос. Пахло волшебством, пахло силой, пахло Ею. Здесь проходила Она, ступая босыми ногами. Здесь уронила белую лилию.

Вот показалось над головой синее небо. Словно из колодца, смотрел Робер наверх. Что наверху? Ждёт ли кто или одному стоять на вершине?

Притихла куница за пазухой. Испугалась. Спрятала чёрный блестящий нос.

Король стоял на вершине. Смотрел на заходящее солнце.

Сказал:

— Их всегда четверо.

Молчал Робер, не зная, что ответить. Куничье сердце билось рядом с его собственным. Забыла Мэллит свою ворожбу.

Улыбнулся король не радостно, но и не печально.

Смотрел на огненные тучи, что громоздились на небе. Думал об оставшихся троих. О метелях, ледяных глыбах на крыше замка. Думал о весенней зелени, о том, как тает лёд на реках. Думал о летящих в высоте птицах. Вспоминал ворона, унёсшего блестящий сапфир.

Не замечал, что вернулся холодный ветер, наигравшись с вековыми соснами. Дул ветер на вершину башни, студил её, воевал с солнцем. Приглаживал чёрные волосы.

Робер догадался, осмелился обнять продрогшего короля. Жар степной травы, дальние зарницы, тепло костра — всё отдал, что было в дальней дороге. Спрятал короля от бестолкового ветра.

Так и стояли на вершине, пока не зашло за горизонт огненное солнце, пока не высыпали на небо искорки-звёзды.

Не осмелилась Пегая кобыла подойти близко к башне. Смотрела бельмастыми глазами, мотала редким хвостом. Решала, к кому бы ещё пойти, кого бы заманить в топи, кого бы убить.

Далеко были принц и принцесса, любовались белой пеной морской.

Далеко был Робер, обнимал на башне замёрзшего короля.

Отправилась кобыла в столицу, пошла тайными тропами — тропами мёртвых. Далеко по городу разносился неровный цокот копыт.

Услышала его вдова Луиза, зажгла четыре свечи и сидела до утра. В темноте вдовьей спаленки молилась о короле Талига и о владыке Кэртианы. Распустила волосы, смиренно просила. Представляла звёздную темноту и плакала в темноте.

Поутру проник сквозь ставни солнечный луч. Погасли свечи.

Спала вдова, не зная, что молитвой своей спасла Марселя. Провёл он спокойно эту ночь в роскошном дворце.

Ушла Пегая кобыла.

И далеко отсюда ждали на башне ещё троих, всматривались в рассветное марево.


	3. Часть третья

Страшны были зимние ночи.

Выла за окнами метель. Засыпала старый замок снегом. Махала широкими рукавами. Повинуясь взмахам, снежные змеи лезли в щели, шипели, кусали неосторожных обитателей.

Выстыли камни замка. Умерли. Лежали не думая, забыв, что такое тепло.

Проходила по коридорам строгая вдова. Без стука отворяла тяжёлую дверь, склонялась над изголовьем Ричарда.

Тот не спал, всё смотрел в окно.

Вдова зажигала лампадку перед иконой. Ричард преклонял колени на ледяном полу. Матушка его читала священные слова по большой книге в кожаном переплёте. Близоруко щурилась, наклоняла голову.

Тяжела была священная книга для сухих измученных рук.

С иконы смотрел на молящихся светлый рыцарь.

Ричард просил его о тепле. Метель выла и визжала за окнами, стучала в окно: открой, впусти! Не отвечал светлый рыцарь. Только снежное воинство ночь за ночью штурмовало замок.

И перестал Ричард молиться, только повторял пустые забытые слова.

Замок стоял на скале.

Ночами освещала его жёлтая луна. Из окон замка было видно верхушки деревьев и занесённую дорогу.

Лес теснился на скалах, изнемогал под снежной холодной тяжестью. Струились с крыши потоки белых искр. И всё вокруг было белым и мёртвым.

Когда матушка уходила, Ричард подбирался к окну. Смотрел на дорогу, но не мог вспомнить, кто должен прийти.

Внизу была белая земля. Вверху было чёрное небо. В щели в окне просачивались злые змеи.

Ричард представлял другое. Чёрную плодородную землю, красную глину, белые скалы. В глубине текут каменные реки. Туда тянутся корни деревьев, там вызревают драгоценные камни.

Мечтал о подземных гротах, о тихом плеске вод. Под землёй должно быть тепло, там должны бродить соки и питать всё живое.

Недолго он сидел у окна.

Набрасывалась на стены замка метель. Дрожали стены под ледяным натиском.

Отходил Ричард, закутывался в одеяло.

За окном вставали снежные рыцари, потрясали копьями, звали к себе. Ревели о возмужании в битвах.

Расцветали за окном диковинные белые цветы, манили красотой.

Ричард не поддавался, накрывался с головой, дышал на озябшие руки.

Грозила метель, на время отступала — придумать новые чары, пленить Ричарда, остудить ему кровь. Хотела засыпать замок до самой крыши.

А Ричард лежал и думал о камнях, нагретых солнцем. Потом мыслями елился с матушкой. Та, осерчав, читала над ним молитвы, напоминала о погибшем отце, говорила про Создателя.

Рассказывала о Рассветных Садах, что примут невинно пострадавших, умерших от холода. Но не было в Рассветных Садах плодородной земли, и деревья росли сами собой, не питаясь жизненными соками.

Однажды постучались в ворота замка двое.

Один из них был пожилой колдун. Много людей околдовал он за свою жизнь, притворяясь им добрым другом. И бросал их в беде, радовался несчастьям. Шёл околдовывать новых.

То было его ремесло.

Была у колдуна помощница. Он её пленил и взял с собой — для облегчения своего колдовства. Несла она за ним колдовские приспособления.

Строгая вдова пустила путников. Ричард сошёл вниз их приветствовать.

Стоял пожилой колдун, отряхивая снег с воротника. Осматривался по-хозяйски. Думал — нашлась новая работа.

Стояла помощница колдуна, глядела прозрачными глазами. С пепельных кос стекала вода — то снежное воинство гибло в тепле.

За стенами замка притихла метель. Глядела в окна — что-то будет?

А Ричард глядел в прозрачные глаза. Пленился без колдовства.

Пожилой колдун, задвинув под стол сумку с инструментами, жадно пожирал жаркое. Уверял, что болен, что многие несчастья постигли его за долгую жизнь.

Помощница сидела молча, не смела сказать ни слова.

Строгая вдова, разжалобившись, кивала головой. Отослав Ричарда, рассказывала о сыновних мечтаниях.

Колдун разложил на столе колдовские вещи. Говорил о Создателе, заверял вдову в дружбе.

Молчала помощница, глядя на начало злого дела. Прятала в муфту озябшие пальчики.

Колдун уговаривал вдову. Расписывал Рассветные Сады. Рассказывал о прелести холода, о вечном сне под снежным покровом. Говорил, что весна не наступит, что ввергнут мир в пучину беззакония.

Что это — кара Создателя.

Вдова прислушивалась к метельной песне. Колдун показывал ей волшебные порошки, от которых люди теряют разум. Давал подержать заячью лапку. Зажёг чёрные свечи, в которых воск был смешан с кровью невинных.

Вдова видела иконы, освящённую воду, свечи — светлые, церковные.

Таково было колдовство.

Помощница колдуна поднесла вдове полный кубок.

Та отпила, сердце её замёрзло, и упала вдова замертво.

Заплясал злой колдун, забыв про болезни, — удалось дело! Только Ричарда извести осталось — и будет весь замок в его владении.

Пустит он сюда злые силы, будет чертить кровавые рисунки. В подвалах будут плакать невинные.

У помощницы слёзы стыли на щеках. Но знала она силу гнева своего хозяина и потому молчала.

Колдун завывал песни. Отворил все окна, погасил камины.

Стояла помощница ни жива ни мертва: обнимала её радостная метель. Целовала прямо в губы. Стала она сама холодна как лёд.

С иконы смотрел светлый рыцарь, не осуждая и не предупреждая.

На пороге встретил Ричард ледяную гостью. Впустил, очарованный.

Та шептала ему на ухо стыдное. Влекла к постели.

Смотрел на то светлый рыцарь.

Утром метель летала из окна в окно, ликовала. Осколки стекла лежали на полу.

Колдун осматривал замок. Приглашал на новоселье летучих мышей. Помощница расставляла в кабинете колдовские приспособления.

За стенами замка стояли мёртвые деревья, мёртвым сном спала земля.

А в зале стоял гроб.

Ричарда укрыли покрывалом, сотканным из белых снежинок. Под голову сунули ледяную глыбу. В руки вложили чёрную свечу, в которой воск был смешан с кровью невинных.

То поглумился колдун над покойным юношей.

— Что, — приговаривал, ковыляя по залу, — приняли тебя Рассветные Сады?

И смеялся хрипло — то ли кашлял, то ли лаял.

Не страшен ему был лютый холод.

А в столице делалось тайное. Король Талига шептался с верными людьми. Рассылал секретные письма.

Одно письмо было на запад. Писал его король бесцветными чернилами. Повёз это письмо гонец в чёрно-белом мундире, спрятав у сердца. Говорилось в письме о таинственном лебеде.

Другое письмо было на северо-запад. Его вёз гонец в лиловом мундире. Говорилось там о весенней капели.

А гонца в синем мундире отправили на восток. Не было при нём письма.

На вершине башни сидели Робер и Алва, говорили о четырёх столпах.

Рыжая куница ластилась то к одному, то к другому. Запуталась Мэллит в своей ворожбе, от стыда закрывала нос пушистым хвостом.

Примчался к башне гонец в синем мундире. Лошадь его ступала по хрустящей, опалённой солнцем траве.

Кричал гонец, что скоро придут остальные трое и что новый король мудр и великодушен.

Улыбался Алва, припоминая мольбы Марселя. Тревожился Робер, опасаясь за Кэртиану. Прятала Мэллит любопытный чёрный нос.

Ночью в темноте горел костёр. То гонец отгонял огнём подлых хищных ызаргов.

Поутру поклонился Повелителям, поехал назад.

Раздавалась в небесах дробь лошадиных копыт.

Далеко на севере летел среди яростных вихрей белый лебедь.


	4. Chapter 4

Звенел воздух.

Переругивались птицы.

За лесом гулко бухали взрывы.

Шла война и собирала урожай, как терпеливая жница.

Никто не слышал, как с крыши дома, где расположился штаб, упала первая капля, потонула в ноздреватом снеге.

К ночи бой стих. Незримо проходила жница между раненых. То и дело останавливалась — всё ей казалось, что мало собрала урожая.

Красные кляксы стыли на перепаханной земле.

Ночи ещё были холодными.

Много жизней забрал этот холод.

При свете единственной свечи Валентин читал послание, которое привёз сегодня гонец в лиловом мундире.

Задумчиво сминал уголки.

Вспоминал Марселя, который был теперь королём.

Вспоминал всё, что знал.

Мысленно перелистывал старинные книги, что остались в отцовской библиотеке.

Свеча плакала.

За окном стояла предвесенняя тишь.

За окном прошла невидимая жница, довольная урожаем.

Валентин накинул на плечи меховой плащ. Серый волчий мех обрамлял красивое лицо.

Пошёл просить совета.

Так научился за военные месяцы.

В вечернем сумраке оглянулся по дороге. Показалось ему, будто стоит кто-то в заснеженном палисаднике. Но то была только тень между деревьев.

Генерал Ариго просидел с Валентином допоздна. Пили вино, говорили о древних тайнах.

Только о войне не говорили, боялись накликать смерть.

Генерал выписал Валентину подорожную. С тревогой отпускал одного в неизвестную даль.

Возвращаясь, Валентин заглянул в заснеженный палисадник. Но не было там ничьих следов.

Поутру поехал.

Меховой плащ обрамлял бледное лицо.

Письмо лежало за пазухой, у самого сердца.

Лошадь тяжело шла по ноздреватому снегу.

Арно догонял Валентина, с гиканьем ворвался под снежную сень.

Ёлки роняли снег ему на голову.

Мчался Арно на выручку другу. Подорожную спрятал у сердца, как сокровище.

Догнал, запыхавшись, смеясь.

Отшатнулся. Страшно посмотрел на него Валентин, молча пришпорил коня.

Ехали долго, пробираясь по дорогам с трудом.

Арно болтал, звонким голосом распугивал переругивающихся птиц. Не знал ничего ни о башне, ни о замке, скованном холодом. Ни о тени в заснеженном палисаднике.

Валентин молчал, размышлял о вечном. Сомневался, прикидывал, хмурился.

Призрак отца мерещился ему, громадный, тёмный. Головой касающийся облаков. Не спрятаться, не убежать — раздавит.

Валентин молчал, опускал глаза вниз, чтобы не видеть призрака.

Становилось холоднее. Скрылся давно страшный призрак, и Валентин без боязни поднимал глаза к серому небу.

Начиналась метель.

Вилась позёмкой, качала вершины деревьев, что теснились по скалам.

Бросала пригоршни снега.

Клубились снежинки, царапали лицо, морозили щёки.

То было снежное воинство.

Вскоре показался впереди замок.

Едва взобрались по крутой дороге бедные лошади.

Валентин и Арно остановились перед открытыми воротами. Облепил ворота снег.

Выла метель. Из-за дальней башни замка грозил копьём снежный рыцарь. Ревел, что не возмужать пришельцам, навечно остаться юными. Шипели ледяные змеи, жалили в щёки.

Арно мёрз, Валентину холод был нипочём. В сердце было холоднее. Там подо льдом шевелились чудовища.

Вошли внутрь, но тщетно искали тепло. Стены в замке покрывал иней. Свисали сосульки с дверных проёмов. Прозрачным льдом были затянуты разбитые окна.

А в зале стоял гроб.

Валентин склонился над Ричардом, тронул седые волосы. Лежал Ричард, словно ледяная статуя. И в гробу с ним лежали ледяные гиацинты.

Их принесла помощница колдуна.

Щёлкнул курок пистолета в замковой ледяной тишине.

Валентин и Арно шли по белым коридорам.

Змеи стелились у них под ногами, забирались в щели, кусали неосторожных.

Но скоро улеглись покорно, растеряли ядовитые клыки, перестали слушаться хозяйку-метель.

Колдун в кабинете творил злые дела. Осквернял дом Ричарда и его предков. Икону светлого рыцаря принёс и повесил вверх ногами.

Стояла за его спиной безмолвная помощница.

Подавала сонные порошки. Мешала зелья человеческой костью. Ломала сухие веточки.

Колдун варил зелья, от которых останавливалась кровь. Превращал свинец в золото. Разговаривал с черепами.

Черепа стояли в ряд на полке и лязгали зубами.

— Никогда не станет чёрной эта земля! — говорил один.

— Никогда! — отвечали другие и выстукивали зубами победный марш.

То был марш нечистой силы.

Открылась дверь. Помощница уронила человеческую кость.

Вошли Валентин и Арно. Шли расправиться с колдуном, отомстить за Ричарда.

Охнул колдун. Забормотал заклинания. Плутуя, заговорил с Валентином об отце.

Отшатнулся. Из глаз Валентина глядели чудовища.

Раздался выстрел.

Упал колдун головой в котёл. Посыпались с полки черепа. Кончилось злое колдовство.

Помощница колдуна упала на колени — не перед Валентином, а перед чудовищами. Видела, что не знают они жалости.

Но уже скрылись чудовища в глубинах. Довольно свивали щупальца, смаковали вкус чужой крови.

По нраву пришлась им кровь колдуна.

С воем вылетела из замка метель, забрала своё воинство.

Исчезли снежные рыцари. Остался один, на иконе. Строго смотрел на мёртвого колдуна.

Сам он умер по незнанию.

Валентин и Арно вошли в зал. Следом брела дрожащая помощница колдуна.

Ударила по каменному полу первая капель, зазвенела в замковой тишине.

Растаяло на Ричарде снежное покрывало. Растаял иней в волосах — были седые, а стали русые. Растаяли ледяные гиацинты.

С потолка капала вода. Со звоном ломались сосульки. Разлетались в окнах витражи из прозрачного льда.

Арно забрал из рук Ричарда чёрную свечу, выбросил ледяную глыбу.

Сел Ричард в гробу — оттаяло его сердце, забилось тонко, неровно.

Поскорее повели его прочь из замка.

Смотрел Ричард на то, как оживает его земля. Как становится чёрной, жёлтой и красной. Как бегут по ней звенящие ручьи.

И знал, что в глубине её зреют драгоценные камни.

Плакала помощница колдуна, умоляя простить. Распускала длинные косы.

И решили так: Арно повезёт её в столицу, пойдёт на поклон к королю.

С тем и распрощались.

Не спрашивал Ричард, куда ведёт его Валентин.

Любовался, как шапки снега падают со скал, как шумит в пропасти пенный поток, подставлял лицо солнцу.

Валентин радовался его воскрешению, а сам был точно нерастаявший лёд. Не нравились ему быстрые ручьи, звонкая капель.

Он думал о тёмных глубинах.

Никто не мешал им, только найери показывались ночами.

Выглядывали из заводей, тихо напевали.

Валентин приказывал Ричарду отвернуться, боялся за него. Сам шёл к воде.

Долго смотрелся в неподвижную гладь.

Звали его найери, плакали, просили. Показывались то девами, то юношами.

Хмурился Валентин. Знал, что найери коварны, но всё равно хотел к ним в глубины.

Мучился, не спал, глядя на луну, выщербленную с правого края.

Не было в степи рек и озёр.

Не там было льда и не было дождя.

Зачарованно Ричард смотрел на опалённую траву, на сухую, живую землю.

Не спрашивал ничего.

На закате показалась башня.

Дрожала она, как отражение в воде, а сама была сложена из чёрного камня.

Медленно восходили наверх Ричард и Валентин.

Был Ричард ещё слаб после ледяной смерти. Всё боялся, что будут ступени холодными.

Был Валентин обессилен зовом водных духов. Боялся услышать издалека пение найери.

Встретил их Алва на вершине. Встретил Робер. А Мэллит смущённо спрятала любопытный чёрный нос.

Алва обнял обоих юношей.

Обнял Ричарда — и словно обрёл опору.

Обнял Валентина — и словно хрустнул упрямый лёд.

Зашло солнце. Высыпали звёзды.

Далеко в столице испуганно озиралась помощница колдуна в величественном дворце.

Король слушал Арно, касался ненароком драгоценной короны.

Тучи бродили по небу, прятали одинокого всадника.

И расцветала скромными цветами ожившая северная земля.


	5. Часть пятая

В приморском городе день и ночь слышался шум волн.

Крыши домов отражались там в волнах — и отражалось небо.

В городе цвели каштаны и роняли на землю белые лепестки.

Вечерами с моря приходил ветер и раскачивал корабли в порту, играл парусами, свистел в снастях. Насылал тяжёлые облака.

Облака добирались до города, лили слёзы, зависали над горой, на которой стояла старая одинокая сосна.

В адмиралтействе было тихо, только шуршали за стеной несносные мыши.

Адмирал держал над свечой письмо, что привёз сегодня усталый гонец в чёрно-белом мундире.

На письме проступали строчки, от которых веяло тревогой. Говорил король о башне на востоке, говорил о кораблях на западе.

Кровавыми были строчки — как багрянец мантии в утренних лучах.

Адмирал прочёл, задумался. Взял карты, взял книги.

До утра горели свечи в просторном кабинете. В свете их картина на стене казалась живой, и можно было даже услышать ржание коней и грохот битвы.

Но адмирал не слышал. Он всегда прислушивался только к плеску волн.

Веяли вихри вокруг старой одинокой сосны, всего девять вихрей.

Ротгер сидел на сосне в ветвях, обдуваемый вихрями.

В руках его блестела нитка жемчуга. Шептался он с вихрями, с девятью ведьмами.

Обнимали его ведьмы, ласково шептали на ухо, рассказывали, что делается в небе.

Рассказывали про одинокого всадника, что держит путь в туманные дали. Рассказывали про башню, стоящую далеко на востоке. Рассказывали про ворона, что летит в гнездо, неся в клюве блестящий сапфир. Рассказывали про лебедя, который борется с холодными северными ветрами.

Слушал Ротгер без улыбки. Всматривался в пустоту под ногами, оглядывал туманные дали.

Разорвал нить, и посыпались жемчужины, одна другой краше, вниз. Ударялись о камни, застревали внизу.

Хохотали девять ведьм, радовались подношению.

Все до одной жемчужины слизало жадное море.

Ротгер видел белого лебедя словно наяву. Вёл по воздуху рукой — словно гладил жёсткие перья.

Море внизу пело песнь силы и смерти.

И стояла над горизонтом луна, неполная с правого края.

На следующий день вышел из залива корабль. Были паруса его синими, чтобы обмануть врагов в сумерках.

Девять ведьм вились среди мачт, ветром свистели в снастях.

Ротгер стоял на мостике, в зрительную трубу смотрел на небо. Любопытно ему было взглянуть на одинокого всадника.

Но не показывался всадник. Не хотел он видеть, как поймают белого лебедя.

Двое шли вдоль берега, по каменистой кромке у самой воды.

Море шипело, пыталось лизнуть сапоги, но узнавало, отступало, катилось к ногам мягкими волнами.

Олаф говорил о чести и долге. Не знал он ничего о том, что делалось в мире.

Руперт молчал, смотрел то на море, то на каменистую кромку берега у самой воды.

Не спеша шла за ними пёстрая кошка. Надолго останавливалась, чтобы умыться.

Шли по берегу Олаф и Руперт и не видели, что показался на горизонте корабль.

Солёный ветер принёс беду под синими парусами.

Упал плащ на каменистый берег. Сброшена одежда. Руперт хотел отвернуться — и не мог.

На обнажённом теле проступали белые рубцы, свидетельства битв и подвигов.

Тянулись к Олафу мягкие валы волн. Перекатывались, хотели приласкать, смыть шрамы.

Ступил он по песку в воду. Вошёл человеком — вынырнул белым лебедем.

Бросил якорь корабль под синими парусами.

Вились ведьмы возле мачт.

Невозмутимая кошка на берегу мыла чёрное ухо с рыжим пятном.

Схватили Ротгера девять ведьм, понесли по небу.

Летел лебедь впереди, уводил от берега, боролся с ветром.

Ведьмы вопили, свистели, хватали за крылья.

Прикрыв лицо шляпой, смотрел сверху вниз безымянный всадник.

Среди сизых туч увидел Ротгер добычу, рванулся, схватил в охапку. Захрустело крыло — сломалось и обвисло.

Падали Ротгер с лебедем вниз, пролетали сизые тучи. Упали туда, где торчали острые мачты.

Рухнули в море, сомкнулось оно над ними, утащило в зелёную холодную пучину.

Тесными были объятия и сильными, да только ведьмы сильнее.

Выхватили из воды охотника и добычу, отнесли на корабль.

Нырнул Олаф лебедем, вынырнул человеком. Побеждённый, лежал в объятиях, и обвисшая рука сжимала белое жёсткое перо.

Метался Руперт по берегу. Кричал, хватался за шпагу.

Но не в силах был взлететь и спасти.

Поднял якорь корабль под синими парусами. Ушёл в туманную даль.

Плакал Руперт на берегу.

Невозмутимая кошка сидела на камне, мыла чёрное ухо с рыжим пятном.

Вспомнил Руперт о долге. Вспомнил о старых шрамах, вспомнил о врагах.

Поднял с земли серый плащ.

Фыркнула кошка и пошла впереди, показывая дорогу, распушила длинный хвост.

Побрёл за ней Руперт по каменистой кромке возле самой воды.

Гневно шипело море ему вслед: не спас, не уберёг, струсил.

Шли они по берегу моря, а потом по лесу.

Злые лесные духи совали Руперту под ноги острые камни, изогнутые корни.

Мягко прыгала по ним пёстрая кошка. Поджидала неловкого спутника.

Тот спотыкался, падал, ноги сбил в кровь.

Оставались алые следы на зелёном мху.

Смеялся лес, удивлялся ничтожной жертве.

Далеко отсюда смотрел из окна Бермессер. Крутил в пальцах перо, оглядывал свои корабли.

Думал, что избавился от соперника, один будет ходить по бурному морю, одному ему будут почести.

Скалясь, смотрел на флагман, что качался на волнах.

Тихо плескались волны, ударялись о крутые борта.

Заплакала бы «Ноордкроне», если бы смогла.

Брёл Руперт по пыльным дорогам. Уставшую кошку нёс на плече.

Не смотрел он на небо — только на пыльную дорогу.

Оставались за ним кровавые следы.

Взошла над морем луна, ущербная с левого края. Осветила спящий город.

Осветила одинокую сосну.

Осветила корабли в порту.

Был среди них корабль с синими парусами, чтобы обмануть врагов.

В доме своём сидел на столе Ротгер, подкидывал перстень с изумрудом. Рассказывал пленнику о несчастьях, о королях и о башне. Уговаривал, рисовал картины бед. Наливал горького вина.

Тлели свечи в ветвистых шандалах, потрескивали.

Думал Олаф о синем небе и белых крыльях. Смотрел на перевязанную руку. Смотрел на Ротгера. И не хотел уже спасаться из плена.

Тихо шёл Руперт за храброй кошкой.

Оставлял на булыжниках кровавый след, но казалось ему, что сердце его кровоточит сильнее.

Прятался он в тени, крался, поглядывая на зловещую луну.

Прислушивался к шуму моря.

Серый плащ скрывал его в спасительной тени.

Закрыли тучи луну, мелькнул на мгновение силуэт всадника, и скрылось всё.

Бросился Руперт по улице. Прыжками мчалась за ним пёстрая кошка.

Страшно было в тёмном саду, но увидели они свет в окне.

В комнате хозяин беседует с пленником, наливает ему вина.

Свечи горят ярко, тёплыми огоньками. А снаружи — тоска и холод.

Выглянула из-за тучи луна, ущербная с левого края.

Хрустнула в саду ветка. Кошка зашипела, изогнув спину.

Близко подкрался адмирал, схватил одной рукой Руперта, другой — пёструю кошку.

Оба враги. Обоих приказал бросить в темницу.

Спал Руперт на соломе, а хитрая кошка легла ему на живот.

Любопытные ведьмы совались в зарешеченное окно, тайком гладили по волосам.

Утром явился Олаф, забрал обоих из темницы.

Боялся Руперт за него больше, чем за себя. Звал бежать.

Адмирал был здесь, пригрозил ему оковами.

Велел Ротгеру везти обоих на восток.

Много раз вставала над горизонтом луна.

Позади остался портовый город, позади осталась столица.

Вставали вокруг леса, текли вокруг реки.

Звёзды в чёрном небе были золотыми, и смотрел на них Руперт. Смотрела пёстрая кошка.

Олаф любил больше синее небо, дневное.

Появилась впереди степь, бескрайняя, как море.

Стояла в степи башня — словно колебалась от знойного ветра.

Долго смотрел Олаф на ступени. Всё казалось ему, что в тени лежит на четвёртой ступени кем-то брошенная лилия.

Руперт не видел лилии. Ему казалось, что на вершине башни подстерегает опасность.

Не попрощался Олаф, ступил на лестницу и пошёл наверх. Смотрел в небо и видел его, как из колодца.

Кто ждёт на вершине? Правдивы ли рассказы из старых книг?

Понял Олаф, что до сих пор всегда знал: есть у него король, который стоит выше кесаря.

Владеет он всей землёй.

Услышал Олаф шаги, оглянулся.

Шёл позади упрямый Руперт, легко поднимался любопытный Ротгер. И у самой земли пёстрая кошка нюхала обронённую на ступени лилию.

Встретил их на вершине король со своими вассалами. Побледневший от радости, обнял всех по очереди, погладил пёструю кошку, что несла в зубах белую лилию.

Из-за пазухи у Робера высунула куница любопытный чёрный нос.

Вежливо улыбнулся Валентин, насупился Ричард. Он боялся незнакомцев и думал, что хотят его заколдовать.

Камни башни гудели и стонали. Облетал её суровый ветер.

Смотрели все, как опускается за горизонт солнце.

Кошка играла с Мэллит, бегали друг за другом по вершине. Была простодушная куница быстрее, а кошка хитрее.

Наблюдал за ними чёрный ворон, что слетел с высокого облака. Хотели поймать ворона — выдрали из хвоста четыре пера.

Закричал ворон:

— Вот как принимают гостей!

Обернулся Алва, засмеялся.

Сказал:

— А, вот и ты, чёрный ворон. Спасибо тебе за услугу. Но куда же ты дел ты сапфир, что я тебе дал?

Распушил ворон перья и ответил:

— Не хочу носить на шее цепь, как ты. Полетел я высоко на небо и вставил сапфир на место упавшей звезды! Вон твоя звезда Кэналлоа, сияет над тобой!

Посмотрели все наверх и увидели новую звезду. Сочли хорошим знаком.

Погасла заря, опустилась тишина. Сидели рядом кошка и куница, грелись друг о друга.

Робер обнимал робкого Ричарда.

Валентин смотрел вниз и думал, что скоро чудовища выберутся из-подо льда, причиняя боль тем, кто ему дорог.

Олаф думал о том, что теперь не страшно умереть, не страшно сложить белые крылья.

Алва вспоминал Марселя и рубиновое вино.

Далеко отсюда в столице зацокали по мостовой копыта. То сошла с тропы мёртвых Пегая кобыла, отправилась искать жертву.

Бельмастыми глазами смотрела на новую звезду.

И, выглянув из окна, смотрела на звезду Луиза Арамона, вспоминала синеглазого возлюбленного.

В полночь ветер шевельнул лепестки белой лилии. Разнеслось по башне благоухание.

Раскрылась лилия, вышла из неё Она, и от Её появления ярче засияла сапфировая звезда.

Склонились все перед королевой, кошка и куница забились в угол, ворон вышагивал по перилам, гордый могуществом хозяйки.

Несла Она в руке старинный меч. Был он стар и плох, но таилась в нём страшная сила.

Сказала Она Алве:

— Видишь, король? Один шаг отделяет тебя от могущества. Один шаг до того, как изменится твоя земля.

Коснулась Она мечом его плеча.

Преобразился Алва: синяя мантия укутала его, сапфировая корона охватила лоб.

Коснулась Она мечом плеча Робера — и словно огонь пробился из-под пепла. От этого вспыхнула во всех частях света невиданная заря, затрепетало в очагах пламя, и молния сверкнула в небесах.

С хохотом спасался от неё небесный всадник, махал шляпой неведомо кому.

Коснулась Она мечом плеча Ричарда — и вздрогнула земля.

Далеко отсюда обрушился старый-престарый замок, а в подземных пещерах сами собой засветились драгоценные камни.

Коснулась Она мечом плеча Валентина — и разлетелся лёд мелкими осколками. Запела вода по всей земле, в колодцах и реках заплескались найери. А на севере задрожали тысячелетние льды — и вознеслось над ними северное сияние.

Коснулась Она мечом плеча Олафа — и восемь ветров со всех концов земли сплелись в клубок, как змеи. Зашипели, засвистели, пригнули к земле деревья, закачали корабли на волнах.

Далеко в приморском городе с воплями понеслись вокруг старой сосны девять ведьм, подняли вихрь.

Сидела в своей вдовьей спаленке Луиза, дивилась тому, как пляшет огонь в лампе. Стала молиться, а потом запела колыбельную, успокаивая огонь.

В кабинете Бермессера распахнулось от ветра окно, выбитое стекло зазвенело на полу. Мрачно смотрел Бермессер на то, как рвёт канаты крутобокая «Ноордкроне» и сама выходит из гавани.

Арно, который спешил на восток, остановился у берега большой реки, залюбовался тем, как найери ныряют во вспученных волнах. Звали они его к себе, но друг ему был дороже вечности.

В пышном дворце ахнула бледная помощница колдуна, прижала руки к груди, посмотрела на короля. Показалось ей, что всё вокруг стало из камня, из серого гранита с зелёными прожилками.

Молчал король, глядя на закаменевшие портьеры и гобелены. Неровно билось его сердце. Но прошла минута — и стало все как было.

Такова была полночь, и по всей земле ждали рассвета.

Стихло всё перед рассветом, и казалось, что вовсе он не настанет. Что будет только вечная полночь.

Никто не спал.

Не спали в столице.

Бодрствовала вдова Луиза. Всё она надеялась, что с рассветом вернётся возлюбленный. Хотя бы мельком мечтала его увидеть.

Бодрствовал Марсель, в одиночестве сидел на троне. Звёзды смотрели в тёмные окна, и полон был зал серебристого лунного света.

— Серебро, — шептал король. — Золотом не расплатиться, только серебром…

И сочинял стихи, шептал их себе под нос, задумавшись. Вились стихи и тихо звенели, словно хрустальные бокалы касались друг друга. Королевская корона таинственно блестела, тесно охватив его лоб.

Не спала и помощница колдуна в отведённых ей покоях. Раскрыла окно и всё смотрела на восток. Мечтала она о тишине и безвестности, и вправду было тихим звёздное небо.

Крадучись проходил по дворцу капитан королевской стражи, прислушивался, не раздастся ли внезапного шороха. Было в его сердце темно, и не ждал он ничего хорошего.

Брат его стоял в саду, смотрел наверх, упивался звёздной тишью. Сам притихнув, возносил беззвучные молитвы, просил за мать и братьев, за короля Талига и за владыку Кэртианы. Сердце его было полно трепета и восторга.

За четыре улицы от дворца горел свет в богатом особняке. Там тоже не спали, и царило в доме презрительное молчание. Вскоре выехал всадник из ворот, украшенных диковинными птицами. Вслед ему смотрела юная девушка.

Из тёмного переулка вынырнула Пегая кобыла. Не взглянула она на небо — потрусила за всадником, и только цокот копыт обозначал её путь.

В другом доме из комнаты в комнату переходила женщина, шурша платьем. Присаживалась перед зеркалами, смотрела в них, но себя не видела. Было ей беспокойно, как бывало иногда в юности.

Не спали и далеко отсюда, там, где в то время шла война.

Генерал Ариго, стоя на пригорке, всматривался в темноту, туда, где за рекой горели вражеские костры.

И враги не спали, смотрели на звёзды, переговаривались, и доносились до генерала их речи на чужом языке.

Тихо стоял лес, тихо текла река, и усталая жница прилегла отдохнуть на свежем могильном холмике.

Вскоре пришёл к генералу друг и увёл с пригорка в штаб — пить горькую настойку и вспоминать старые сказки.

И в приморском городе никто не сомкнул глаз.

Грозный адмирал сидел в кабинете, играл кинжалом и смотрел на картину на стене. Смутно доносился до него грохот битвы.

Суеверные моряки попрятались по домам и по тавернам, но не было слышно разудалых песен.

Некоторые собрались в порту, и марсовой, сидя на вершине мачты, то и дело сообщал, что качается на горе старая сосна, что не видно на востоке ни лучика солнца и что звёзды сверкают, как драгоценные камни.

Вскоре вошёл в порт корабль на всех парусах. Не было на нём ни одного человека.

Сам собой подошёл он к причалу, сам упал в воду тяжёлый якорь.

Дивились те, кто это видел.

Хохотали ведьмы, играя обвисшими парусами.

То была «Ноордкроне».

Ещё дальше на севере, в другом порту, было совсем тихо.

В одиночестве Бермессер поднялся на свою «Верную звезду», долго слушал, как ветер свистит в снастях, как плещется вода о крутые борта.

Засмеялась бы «Верная звезда», если бы могла.

Но не была она человеком, потому только укачивала хозяина на ладони палубы.

А на юге, за морем, где ветер был жарок и сух и даже ночью не давал прохлады, не спали принц и принцесса.

Давно сошли они на берег, поблагодарив капитана, который носил шаровары и красную косынку.

Давно осмотрели дворцы и сады посреди пустынь.

Давно принял их нар-шад в своём дворце, выслушал их рассказ и повелел лучшим воинам обучать принца военному искусству.

Так нашли новый дом изгнанники из святого города, а теперь смотрели на звёзды и предчувствовали грядущие чудеса.

На востоке в степи жёг Арно костёр, кашлял от дыма, распугивал злых ызаргов и мечтал о встрече с другом. Смотрел на небо и вспоминал детство.

Ещё дальше выбралась из своей халупы дряхлая старуха, села у порога и стала бить в бубен. Вся деревня собралась возле неё, и все молились своему богу, ожидая его пришествия.

Молча смотрели на это древние горы.

Никто не спал в эту ночь.

Трусливые попрятались, чистые сердцем без страха смотрели в звёздное небо и часто останавливали свой взгляд на новой звезде, что родилась из блестящего сапфира.

Кто молился, кто думал, кто вспоминал — и все ждали.

Но никто не разговаривал на вершине высокой башни.

Молча смотрели на восток.

Должно было солнце прийти с востока.

И вот словно поблёкли яркие звёзды, словно туманом покрылась недостижимая высота.

Налился светом восток, и стало видно облака.

Светлел горизонт, и светлело небо, и меркли звёзды перед этим светом.

Наступал рассвет, прекраснее которого ещё не было.

Сначала розовой была полоска на горизонте, но всё ширилась она — и стала алой.

Огнём горела она, делалась ярче и ярче.

И наконец вырвался из-за горизонта первый луч, озарил землю и всё живущее на ней.

В последний раз качнули горные ведьмы ветви старой сосны и растворились в тонком утреннем воздухе.

Нырнули найери поглубже в воды рек, попрятались в ручьях и колодцах. Только серебристые косы мелькнули в волнах.

Вскинула голову Пегая кобыла, остановилась, бросив преследовать испуганного всадника. Опалил солнечный луч бельмастые глаза. Заржала кобыла, осела на землю. Осталась от неё одна шкура, да и та скоро превратилась в гнилую лужу.

Галопом погнал лошадь спасшийся всадник. Хотелось ему поскорее поклониться своему королю. Пел он песни о свободе, о том, что остался один на целом свете. Распугивал нежных мотыльков, что скрывались в росистой траве.

А всадник небесный помчался по небу за ним следом и, обогнав, скрылся в солнечном луче. Не видел его больше никто на свете.

Достиг он дальних краёв.

Проводил его чёрный ворон, вернулся, сел на вершине башни, ворча, что нет у него четырёх перьев в хвосте, неловко ему лететь.

Хотел ещё раз отругать игривую куницу, да так и замер с открытым клювом.

Кончилась ворожба Мэллит, лопнула, как старая нить.

Стала она человеком, рыжими волосами прикрыла ослепительную наготу, и смеялась над ней Она, не спеша дать покрывало.

Сжалился Алва над бедной девушкой, накинул ей на плечи королевскую мантию из синего атласа. Стояла Мэллит, словно сама стала королевой, только опустила глаза.

Завершилось колдовство.

Медленно спускались с башни Повелители.

Первым шёл Алва. Сверкали его глаза, и твёрдой была поступь.

Следом Робер вёл за руку босую Мэллит.

За ними спускались Валентин и Ричард. Задумчив был Валентин, словно прислушивался к себе. Робко держался Ричард за его руку, словно не верил, что всё кончилось.

За ними шёл Ротгер, то и дело оборачивался к словно помолодевшему Олафу. Не знал он, что хотелось тому скорее развернуть крылья, чтобы лететь в обновлённом небе.

Не знал, но догадывался.

Медленно сходил по ступеням Руперт. Успокоилась его боль, но не прошла совсем.

И последней спускалась мудрая пёстрая кошка с рыжим пятном на чёрном ухе.

Останавливалась порой, чтобы умыться.

Остались на вершине башни белая лилия да чёрный ворон.

Смотрел ворон на появившееся над горизонтом солнце.

Было оно похоже на сердце.

И всё было правильно.


	6. Эпилог

Всё стало иначе, и другое пришло с этим рассветом.

Не выла больше метель, не засыпала снегом помертвевшую землю. Спокойно укрывала белым покрывалом тяжкие камни и высокие горы — да развалины замка, где некогда вершились злые дела. Спокойно спала земля под белым покрывалом в ожидании тепла.

Не было больше взрывов за лесом и за рекой. Расцветала вешняя зелень, как никогда раньше, пышно, пробивались из земли цветы, и птицы пели, перебивая друг друга. Растаял давно лёд, но не оказалось под ним чудовищ, только согревалась под солнцем тёмная вода.

Жарким был летний ветер, тёплыми — зелёные волны. Пели они о свете и радости, лизали жёлтый песок, омывали корни высоких сосен, что теснились на северном берегу. Цвели душистые травы.

Спелые плоды свисали с деревьев в садах, и ветви наклонялись до земли. Вилась тонкая паутинка, указывала дорогу заблудившимся путникам. Падали с небес яркие звёзды, и прыгали в лесах рыжие куницы.

Правил Талигом король один, властвовал всем миром король другой.

И стояла Кэртиана на четырёх столпах.


End file.
